


The Mutant Drabble That Ate Smallville

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-29
Updated: 2002-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started as a drabble challenge. Then it ran across some meteor rocks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mutant Drabble That Ate Smallville

## The Mutant Drabble That Ate Smallville

by James Rellan

[]()

* * *

Clark tried not to squirm in the passenger seat of Lex's new car. He felt twitchy and couldn't figure out why. It wasn't Lex's driving or the speed. No car on earth could top Clark's speed. The twitchy feeling changed to a pleasant little ache through his body the one he always got right before... 

Oh no. 

He shut his eyes and concentrated, ignoring Lex's running commentary. The feeling intensified. It was...a vibration? The car maybe? No. The ache spiked suddenly and Clark's eyes flew open. 

"Clark? Clark?" Lex saying his name. 

Oh, god. He was a dead man. 

"Clark!" Lex sounded worried. 

"Stop the car," Clark said in a strangely husky voice. "Stop the car now." 

Lex didn't question but practically stood on the brake. 

Clark flung the door open and himself out before the car actually stopped. He hunched over his knees trying to regain control. 

"Clark, what's wrong?" 

"Don't say that!" _Oh god, oh god it's too much I can't.._

"Clark?!" 

That did it. Clark bit his lip to keep from screaming and _really_ scaring Lex. His body rocked and shuddered from the force of his orgasm. 

When he came to, Clark felt Lex stroking his back in a soothing manner. He finally dared to open his eyes only to see concern and not a little confusion in Lex's. 

"What happened?" 

"I..." Damn his blush. "I...you...k-kept saying my name." 

Lex half smiled. "I say your name all the damn time, Kent." 

Clark was very grateful Lex avoided his first name. He didn't think he could handle having his mind blown again quite so soon. 

"Different this time." There goes that damn blush again. "I could feel it." 

Lex looked at Clark intently. "Explain." 

Clark took a deep breath and everything came out in a rush. "I could feel it all over every time you said 'Clark' and it felt good, I couldn't help myself, and you wouldn't stop saying my name and I...I..." 

He gestured vaguely at his groin and wished for the earth to open up and swallow him. 

Lex rested his hand between Clark's shoulder blades and Clark could see that brilliant mind working overtime. 

"Let me get this right. You got off on me saying your name?" At Clark's miserable nod, he continued, "Is it just me or does this happen with anyone? God, Clark you're a walking hormone just being a teenager." 

Clark shivered again in reaction to his name. "J-just you, I think. This has never happened before." 

Lex gave a genuine pleased yet somewhat sappy smile. Of course, he'd have to kill anyone who said so. "So, I do it to you." 

Another nod. 

"Get back in the car. I'll take you to the mansion so you can clean up...Clark." Lex's smiled changed to something predatory when Clark shuddered again. 

I'm so dead, Clark thought. 

True to his word, Lex allowed Clark to clean up even producing a spare pair of jeans Clark left there at some point. Then, Lex sent him home admonishing him not to be late for dinner. 

Clark sternly told himself that he was not disappointed. His body said something very rude. 

* * *

Clark didn't see or hear from Lex for three days. 

During that time, he thankfully discovered that the 'whatever it was' about his name did not extend to anyone else. Just the thought of 'it' happening when one of his parents said his name made him feel like he'd swallowed one of those godawful meteors. 

At one time he would've hoped that Lana...but she was a friend. He could see that now. Just another friend like Pete or Chloe. 

Clark trailed behind said friends as they made their way to the Talon after school. He wondered if what happened freaked Lex out after all. Sure, he didn't see Lex on a daily basis but Lex always seemed to be around when Clark delivered the produce if nothing else. 

Relief ran through him when he saw the hideously expensive car right in front of the Talon. He tried not to look eager and cursed his semi-permanent blush. 

Lex sat at his usual table looking calm and collected reading something on his laptop. 

A whole herd of rampaging butterflies took up residence in Clark's stomach. 

Chloe rolled her eyes at Pete when Clark immediately abandoned them for Lex. She sighed and handed over their well-worn five to a smug looking Pete. 

"Hey, Lex." 

"Hi...Clark." 

Shit. Clark felt his knees give and he sat down quickly. 

Lex's eyes twinkled with mischief. "I'm the only one?" 

Clark nodded and fiddled with his backpack strap. "Where have you been?" he blurted. 

"Summoned to Metropolis by Dad. The plant is out of the red and in the black. He wanted to go over the books." Lex gave the slightly bitter smile Clark always associated with Lionel Luthor. 

He hated that smile. Only Lionel Luthor would treat his son's success as a reason to try and find fault. 

"It's Friday night," Lex commented. 

"Yeah." 

"I have the extended edition of 'Fellowship of the Ring'. Want to come over tonight?" 

Clark thought nothing Lex did could suprise him anymore. "How? It's not due out til next month." 

Lex smiled the twinkle back in his eye. 

Clark gave up. "Sure." 

"Come over early. We'll have dinner, play some pool, watch the movie. Plan on staying over. Clark." 

The wood of the table creaked ominously as Clark's fingers bit into it. 

"Okay." 

* * *

Clark sprawled on the couch beside Lex as the credits rolled. He didn't notice that he practically lay in Lex's lap. 

"Clark." 

Shiver. 

"It's okay, Clark." 

"I-is it?" 

"Yes. C'mon." Lex stood and offered his hand to Clark. 

Clark took it and followed Lex to his bedroom. The butterfly herd returned with a vengence. 

"All you have to do is say 'no' and everything stops." Lex caressed Clark's cheek with his fingertips. "Do you understand, Clark?" 

Pleasure zipping along his nervous systerm, Clark barely managed to squeak out a 'yes'. 

Lex grabbed the hem of Clark's t-shirt. "This will be easier if we're naked, Clark." 

Silk made a lovely ripping sound accompanied by the clatter of buttons as they hit the wall. Lex looked down at the ruins of his shirt. 

"I don't even have to touch you do I, Clark?" 

"No. But I wish you would." The blush was back. 

Lex allowed his hands to wonder freely as he slowly pulled the t-shirt off. He experimentally circled Clark's nipples and bit his lip at the hiss the touch produced. "Sensitive?" 

Clark's eyelids fluttered as Lex teased his nipples, pinching, rubbing, biting. "Lex!" 

"Clark." 

Clark whimpered. "Please." 

"Jeans off." Lex raised his eyebrows as Clark complied. "No underwear, Clark?" 

The blood sang through Clark's body and he desperately tried not to crush Lex to him. Literally. He was so hard he hurt. 

"Please, Lex. I n-need..." 

"Lay down on the bed." 

In the time it took Clark to settle on the sheets, Lex managed to get naked too. Briefly, Clark wondered if Lex had some superspeed ability himself. 

Lex lay next to Clark and ran his hand from throat to cock. "Clark, look at me." 

Helplessly, Clark obeyed and tried not to yell when Lex gently stroked his cock with featherlight touches. "Do you like that, Clark? Do you like it when I touch you?" 

"Yes. Say my name again." 

"Clark." Lex increased the pressure of his touch. "Clark." Kisses on the throat. "Clark." Tongue wetly roughing up the pebbled nipples. "Clark." 

Clark's control broke and Lex found himself under solid, rock hard farmboy his arms pinned to the bed. That hit one of Lex's kinks and he bucked up into Clark's body. 

"SAY IT AGAIN." Clark bit just under Lex's ear. 

A ragged 'Clark' made it way out and Lex stared in wonder as Clark threw his head back and howled. 

* * *

Clark smiled into Lex's neck. He lazily licked the convenient ear. He thoroughly enjoyed the squirming against his half-hard dick. "What do you like, Lex?" 

"Horny naked farmboy." 

Clark's laugh bounced them on the bed. "Really?" 

"Mmm. One farmboy in particular featured regularly in my fantasies." 

"Oh?" Clark sucked lightly at the pulse point on Lex's neck. "Was he any good?" 

Lex hissed and tried to free his trapped wrists. "He was a bit more amenable to my whims." 

"Sounds like a boring lap dog." Clark gave Lex a grin that would have curled his hair, if he had any. "Wouldn't you rather have someone fuck you into oblivion?" 

Lex froze then blinked. 

A worried frown crossed Clark's face. "Lex? I'm sorry. If you don't want..." 

Lex hastily reassured him. "You just surprised me. I had no idea that you knew that much." 

"Internet," Clark said blushing. "Saw lots of things on the internet. Some of it looked...odd. But some things...the thought of doing them with you, well, I've taken a lot of cold showers the past three days." 

"Yes." 

Clark cocked his head in mild confusion. 

"Fuck me into oblivion. Clark." 

Twinge. "Oh! I, um, the sites said I need-" 

"Bedside table, in the drawer." 

Lex briefly mourned the loss of Clark's hands. He left his arms where they were and spread his thighs in invitation. He laughed softly when Clark dropped the bottle on the floor. "I'm waaaait-ing," he teased. 

Clark snapped up the bottle and grabbed a handful of condoms. Lex laughed outright. 

"Optimistic, aren't you?" 

"Oh, shut up." 

Clark settled his body between the open legs and bit his lip when he saw the small hole. There's no way I'm gonna fit. 

"Lube." 

Clark's eyes jerked up to see the softest look he'd ever seen on Lex's face. "What?" 

"Lube. Stretch. Condom. Fuck. That's the preferred way. Clark." 

Somehow Clark managed to open the bottle and coat his fingers. Lex kept distracting him with an occasional wiggle and whisper of his name. "God, Lex. Stop saying it." 

"That wasn't what you said a few minutes ago." 

"A few minutes ago I wasn't trying to figure out how not to hurt you." 

Lex took his hand and guided him. "Push in." The lube was still a bit cold but Lex didn't care. 

"Oh, god." Clark let out a low moan. "You feel so hot." 

"Pull out, just a bit and push back in. There. That's it. Yessss. In a little deeper. Ah, that's good. More." Lex clinched the sheets tighter with each inward stroke. "Stop." 

Clark froze. He relaxed when Lex muttered condom. That Clark could do. He'd practiced enough. 

"Now, in me." Lex took a deep breath and let it out slowly as the head of Clark's cock introduced itself. "Clark!" 

Clark barely held on to his control at the sound of his name. 

"Hands. My hands. Hold... Shit! Goddammit, more!" Lex started to lose it and he didn't care. "Hold me down." 

Clark obediently pinned Lex to the bed. 

Lex's eyes were almost black. "Fuck me now, Clark!" 

He yelled when Clark slammed into him suddenly. "Don't stop, Clark. Clark. Clark. God. Mother-FUCK-er, yes! Clarkclarkclarkclark..." 

Helplessly Clark thrust in time to Lex's chant. 

"Harder! Harder! Clark, oh god CLARK!" 

Hot come spurted between their bodies as Lex's orgasm hit him like an out-of-control car. 

The last shriek of his name sent Clark over the edge. His hips drove in hard one last time raising Lex's body off of the bed. 

* * *

"You're bruised." 

"I'll live." 

"I hurt-" 

"Clark." Lex paused as Clark gave no reaction to the sound of his name. He filed the moment away for later study. "You gave me the best sex of my life. So I have a few bruises. So what. I've had worse and survived." 

"But..." 

"Enough. I'm fine. Now go to sleep." 

Clark yawned suddenly. "If you're sure." 

"I'm sure. Sleep." Lex laughed to himself as Clark tucked Lex against his farm honed chest. I do not feel sappy. At all. 

He placed a light kiss on Clark's chest and let his eyes drift shut. 

The end. 


End file.
